Midnight
by cold summer night
Summary: The day I first saw you... was never the last. I do not care what time or what day. Just having you with me at midnight—is enough.


_**Disclaimer:**__All creative rights belong to Mihona Fuji._

_**Author's Note:**__I don't know what to say for I've been gone for a very long time. Anyway, enjoy this story. If you're into vampires—maybe you'll love this!_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Daylight**

**.**

**.**

**.**

I was never really an observant. I care less about what was happening around me. Until that day came. It was daylight. The sun was shining up high, glowering on the streets. People walk. People talk. Leaves fall, but not touching the road, simply dancing with a hasty wind. It was surprising for me to remember each tiny detail, that every single thing slowed down and that one moment it was warm then it was cold. Like, it was emanating from someone which was impossible. I don't know if it was just me or the effect of global warming. Or maybe it was beyond human comprehension. But that didn't matter the most. As for me, it was him that did. It was his eyes that struck me. Not its color nor shape, but the way he looked at things. It was expressionless. It was filled with mystery that one would want to unravel. Maybe I do. That if I look at his pair of eyes, I'll be drowned with feelings that I cannot explain. Nothing was perfect in this world, but upon looking at him I realized that he was the complete meaning of the word! His hair was no doubt silky as if it was treated in a salon on a weekly basis. Not to mention his skin, for a lady like me it was so envious that his was more flawless than mine. And his lips? How can they be reddish? No, I shouldn't be like this. Why am I thinking of him like this? It was inappropriate. This was bad, right? For the first time in my life, I met a wonderful person - the only person who had captured my full attention, the only person who brought emotion out of me.

Could he be waiting for the bus? For someone? I can never know for he didn't display any kind of feeling, if he was impatient or angry. He was just cool. Standing along the others, it was as if he didn't belong here. Unaware that he was being scrutinized by me. Or was he?

The bus came and left, he never looked back. Will I ever see him after this? I walked to have a better view of him, there he was. He was standing in the middle when a lady moved closer to him, whispering something while looking straight at me. I'm so caught up! Was she with him all this time? How would I know? I wasn't paying attention to other things, but him. With all fairness, I look so low now. That lady, she appeared to be someone special to him. And she was beautiful as well, maybe I'm just half as her.

It has been a week since I've seen him. Although I've waited at the same place at the same, I didn't get the chance to see him. Maybe he was just a traveler, just visiting the place then will leave the next couple of days. Right! That would be it! Besides, he looked foreign to me.

Even though the bell has already rung, my classmates formed a circle at the right side of the classroom. I know what they were up to. Just by hearing their gushes and giggles, one would know. So, who's the cover this time? It's not like our school would have anyone on that magazine! Or has anyone from this school appeared on a fashion or any magazine? I am not so sure. I was never really aware and interested. Not that I'm not into fashion, but I am just pretty focused on my studies. I'd rather read on my books so when our professor walks in, I could answer. But then my mind drifted me away, I found myself walking, following a trail. Whose trail was that? Someone has been there before me. I called out in the midst of the forest, not really sure who was I calling to. It was freezing. I feel numb, but I hear things as I gaze upon the full moon. It never shone like that. Then I heard my name, someone was calling me.

Who was calling me? My eyes were burning, am I sick? I placed my hand on my forehead. Maybe I am. I blinked my eyes thrice, catching my breath. What was happening to me? It was like someone's trying to manipulate me.

White. Everything was white. Where am I? I heard a soft voice, telling someone that she needed some care but she'll be fine. Were they talking about me? The curtain slid a little, it was my mother. I know this place. I've been here many times when I was younger. Infirmary.

On our way home, she asked me what happened. What was I supposed to say? I am not sure myself about what happened. I just feel sick. Or maybe I was working myself too hard for the past few days? I remember I was reviewing everyday, advanced reading and pre-school exercises. Now, how can I not be sick? No, I've been doing this all my life so I'm used to this. Maybe it wasn't because of my study habits, but because of someone. It was because of that guy, that guy with an amazing pair of eyes. The way he looked at the world or the things around him and the way he moved – everything about him just drew me to him. I'm going crazy about this guy whom I just saw! Unbelievable! Who was this guy with an amazing pair of eyes?

Since I've been thinking about him, why not write all my thoughts about him? I hurried my way to the bedroom, ignoring whatever my mother was saying. I found my diary on the drawer. I haven't met someone like this guy. I have never ever felt this way before. I want to meet him. But how can I meet him? I don't know. I can only hope. I don't know anything about him. All I know is that day, when I first and last saw him. Maybe that's what I should write.

_I remember the sun was there, but it was meaningless when he came. One would expect to be warm, but why did it become cold? It was daylight…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Author's Note:**__I would love to hear from you! Xoxo._


End file.
